


Dissonance

by lillybatts



Category: Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: F/F, I plan for this to be a long fic, I will also update the tags as things happen, I'll add trigger warnings at the start of each chapter (If there are any), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillybatts/pseuds/lillybatts
Summary: A Sequel (or Threequel if you will) of sorts to JSR/F.
Relationships: Beat & Garam & Yoyo, Beat & Gum, Beat/Yoyo, Combo & Cube, Corn & Gum, Corn & Piranha, Cube & Poison Jam, Cube/Piranha, NT-3000 & The Noise Tanks, NT-3000/Zero Beat, Rhyth & Yoyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Notes

Some Quick notes before I start things, I would have put this in the notes before the first chapter, but I figured that might break the flow a little bit.

  * This is set in the JSRF universe, not JSR. However, some things from JSR will be brought over because it just feels better to me, be it for headcanon reasons or otherwise. For example, I'll call Boogie by Piranha, because it sounds better, there will be occasional other differences as well, so if it seems inconsistent it's probably intentional. 
  * NT-3000 and Zero Beat are GG's in this, this will be explored slightly in this fic, but I will probably make a prequel series of sorts to explain it more, among other things. 
  * Some of those things being backstories and such, a lot (if not most) will be explored and explained in this fic, but A prequel series will probably be made for extra explanation. 
  * None of the GG's except Clutch are cishet. Gay Gang. I have my own headcanons for this stuff that I'll be using, but I'll only explicitly state some, so feel free to interpret. 
  * For that matter, hardly any (if not none) of the GG's are neurotypical. It just doesn't make sense to me. 
  * Comments of any kind are appreciated! Even if it's to say "dude this fucking sucks and I hate you xoxo" I will cherish it. Suggestions are also great! I'm not opposed to putting people's suggestions and headcanons to use!
  * It might take a little while for the actual story part of this to pick up! So if at any point you're reading and thinking, wow, what does this have to do with anything. It will all end up making sense, I promise. 




	2. Stealthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corn leaves the garage for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW's: None for now!

_In the moment, there were wires. Red, blue, yellow, white. He was fixing something, though he wasn’t exactly sure what it was. It was almost as if he were blind, in a strange sense. He could hear what was happening, the scraping of metal on metal, and the peeling of electrical tape. He knew what he was doing, somehow, the motions almost all on instinct. He’s done this before. So different and yet so similar. However, all other senses seemed to not exist, as if he were in endless darkness, unable to see. Move this wire this way, move that one that way, plug this one into that piece, tape these ones up… he closed it. The door, that is. To what he was fixing. What was he fixing again? No matter. It would all work out in the end. He may not be entirely sure what the goal was, but he was doing things, and that’s all that mattered. He pulled some fabric down over the door, and took in what was done so far. He couldn’t exactly make out anything, but it seemed as if he did a good job. Was this thing supposed to do anything? If it was, would it do anything? Was there an on switch? He was pretty sure if there was an on switch he would know where it is, surely. He felt around for some sort of switch, or button. And then suddenly- a light. Faint, red, but somehow inviting. Friendly. It seemed to dig a hole through him. He felt something graze his arm, lightly, and cold. He looked down. A hand, or a claw, rather, was weakly trying to get his attention. He looked up, and ever so faintly he heard, in a very familiar (yet so different) voice,_

_"Thank you, Corn."_

\---

Corn woke up with a small jolt, and a gasp. His heart was racing and yet he wasn't entirely sure on why. He laid there for a brief moment, just breathing, and gradually things began to slow down again. He let out a long sigh, and looked up at his wrist watch for the time. 3:32am. He was going to be a little late tonight, but oh well, she could handle it on her own for a few minutes. He sat up, swinging his legs off of the bed and sighed once more. He picked up the skates (slightly worn down but not as much as the others) that were nearby his bed, and slipped them on with practiced ease. He stood up, making sure to be careful not to knock anything over, lest he wake anyone up. He's done this for a few weeks now at this point, and he still isn't totally used to it just yet. He reaches for his hat on the dresser near the door, and puts it on. Can't go anywhere without it, of course. He steps outside the room, and looks back down the small hallway, just to make sure nobody was awake, or out and about at this hour. Usually nobody was, but it's always good to be sure. Not everyone around here had perfect sleeping schedules. Him included. He took a left and continued down the hallway, before making his way out the door.

He swung over to Rokkaku-dai Heights, stopping for a minute after arriving to shoo the crows that usually hung around the place. Beat and Soda may have liked it around here because of them (they often spent time around here), but he personally thought they were a bit of a nuisance. He went up and around the circle of the place before jumping down to the entrance to the Sewage Facility. Cube still liked to hang around here occasionally too, to see Poison Jam for the most part (even though they weren’t the brightest, she still had a soft spot for them), but also just to hang in a familiar space where she could be alone. Living in the garage with everyone could be hard on some of them sometimes, as much as they cared about each other.

He turned and headed to the bottom of the facility. Cube might even be here now, but she never hung around in the area he was headed. Poison Jam were probably asleep now too, anyhow. He finally arrived at the end of the tunnel, and knocked on the door there.

“Come in!” the voice from inside said, Corn following suit right after, “Took you long enough huh?”

He had almost forgotten he was late, he squinted slightly at the lights above, “Yeah, yeah,” he started, sitting down on a chair nearby to pull off his skates, “Just be happy I showed up, Piranha.”

She snickered a little, tossing him a black bag which he nearly missed catching, “You would’ve showed up regardless, it’s not like this is the first time you’ve been a little late. But seriously though, we should really get started, these things ain’t gonna fix themselves, as usual,” She motioned towards the rest of the room, where a bunch of robots were propped up at, the Noise Tanks. Or rather, what was left of them. Most of them had been completely destroyed after what had happened at Dinosaurian Square, but there were bits and pieces of some still left behind. They had been working on getting them back in working order for at least a few months now, at NT-3000’s request. He had brought it up to Corn, a few weeks after he had fixed him. Corn was hesitant about it, at first, but he eventually caved. It clearly meant too much to NT to just ignore it, or refuse. He was a lot like Cube in that sense, that even though they were technically in the GG’s now, they never really stopped caring about their old groups. Cube still even sometimes talked to Rapid 99, though not nearly as often as Poison Jam. Corn reckoned that NT wanted some sort of connection like that. They were his family after all, even if for a short period of time. And even if they were made to be evil.

They started to get to work, just like any other night. And continued to work until early morning. Red, blue, yellow, white. This wire goes here, that one goes over there, this one needs to be taped up, that one replaced. This metal needs to be fused to that one, that hole needs to be covered up. Corn sighed.

“You good?” Piranha asked, “Tired or somethin’?”

He sighed again. Common occurrence tonight it seemed, “I’m fine, why?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know, you look a little tired or something, it’s probably about time we head back anyways,” she said, “Everyone ought to be getting up soon too, if they aren’t already awake.”

“Right,” he said, “Good idea.”

“And when we get back you better be getting some sleep, it seems like you need it.”

He huffed out a laugh, “Yeah, alright.”

\---

On the way back to the garage, Piranha used the silence given to get to thinking. She knew that Corn had been hesitant about all of this from the very beginning, but it never really seemed to bother him as much as it did tonight. She understood why he would be hesitant, of course, considering how the Noise Tanks kidnapped Yoyo (an awful experience for everyone, especially the guy himself), and how they probably (for sure) wanted the lot of them dead. But NT-3000 had that very same goal, and look at him now. He’s of course not entirely harmless, but he’s just a kind (if not a little quiet) robot. And not even the first robot Corn had fixed either. He had put Roboy back together all that while ago. She wasn’t around to see that happen, but he told her that he was also probably a model of Noise Tank. So with two robots fixed up and given new life (new motives), she was unsure about why Corn was so hesitant on working on these ones. It just didn’t make much sense to her. Perhaps he would want to talk about it sometime.

By the time she was finished contemplating things, both of them had arrived back at the garage. As expected, some of the GG’s weren’t around, they probably already left to go do their own things for the day, so it wouldn’t be too suspicious that they were returning at this time anyway. They came to an agreement at the start of all this to keep everything a secret from the rest of the GG’s. Most of them would most likely freak if they knew what they were trying to do. And that wouldn’t be good for anyone. Corn was already making his way back inside, to sleep, hopefully. The guy seemed like he needed it.

\---

Corn walked into the inside part of the garage as soon as he and Piranha got back. He really didn’t want to take her advice and sleep (he wasn’t even tired), but it felt like he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. He made his way down the hallway and towards his room. It didn’t seem like many people were home at the moment, thankfully. And if they were, they sure weren’t making a whole lot of noise. He supposed he should be thankful for that too though, at the very least, if he was going to be sleeping. He opened the door to his room, and stopped.

“And where have you been for the last four hours?”


	3. Dismissal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoyo wants a bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW's: None for now!

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing.”

“Shut up! There’s a bike over there!”

“Oh shit, really?”

“Yes really! Now push me over the fence!”

“Are you sure?”

Yoyo gave Beat a deadpanned look, “What do you mean ‘are you sure,’ of course I’m sure! I’m already up here!” And ‘up there’ he was. At the moment, he just so happened to be at the top of a wire fence, skates discarded for the moment to make climbing it easier. There was a bike on the other side of said fence. And even with no intent to ever ride one, he knew he had to have it.

“Why don’t you just climb over and down the other side?” Beat asked, “I mean, wouldn’t it be easier than me pushing you over it?”

“Well you would think that wouldn’t you.”

“Yes,” he replied matter of factly, “I would.”

“Well jokes on you,” Yoyo said, “Because I can’t.”

Beat glared at him confusedly through his glasses, “You can't?? Well why not?”

Yoyo sighed, exasperated. Why was Beat even here right now? All he wanted to do was grab this bike, not have a whole ass conversation. “Well. First things first, my shorts are stuck on one of the thingies up here.”

“And pushing you off is going to fix that.”

“Yes! Well. No. But that’s not the point right now, and it’s not the only issue anyway.”  


“Oh?”

“Yeah,” he replied, “Now just push me already.”

“No no no, what’s the other reason? I can’t push you off, legally, until I know.”

“Legally my ass, just do it!”

Something clicked in Beat’s head, and he decided now, in this moment, was the perfect time to be an asshole, ”What, are you scared?”

Yoyo paled at that. “What? Me? Scared? Puh-leeze, I’m not scared of anything.”

“Oh my god, you’re scared,” Beat snickered, “Who woulda thought.” Yoyo was not aware of it, but Beat was no longer looking at him, and instead focusing on the other side of the fence.

“Dude If i were scared, would I have climbed the damn fence in the first place? I think not.”

Beat began to smile, much to Yoyo’s annoyance, “Riiight, because you didn’t see the bike, think, ‘oh shit, a bike, I better go grab that,’ climb the fence, and then realize that you didn’t know how to get down once you were up there, right?”

Yoyo’s face flushed in embarrassment, “You wish that’s what happened, I happen to be a little smarter than that, though.”

“Uh huh.”

“I’m serious! That’s not even how it went down, honestly, you think I would- Agck-!”

Garam had managed to sneak up on the other side of the fence (that low and behold, was not actually blocked off at all) and pushed Yoyo down Beat’s side. 

Both of them began laughing as soon as Yoyo fell over. Beat grabbed his hand (the un-scraped one, that is) and pulled him up. He exhaled quickly through his nose, ‘Dude that was hilarious, he had no idea you were even back there,’ he signed, before leaning down a little and whispering a quick, “Are you okay?” To which he received a small shrug and a nod.

“Right? God, the look on his face! You know the other end of this place is wide open right? You coulda just waltzed right in and got the bike that way,” Garam said.

“No, I didn’t,” Yoyo said, a little dejectedly, “I don’t even really want the bike anymore, actually.”

“Huh? You sure?” Garam asked, “I can just hand it over the fence for you, you don’t gotta do anything special for it anymore.”  


“No, really, it’s fine.” He looked down slightly. Honestly at this point he would much rather be back at the garage, hanging out with everyone else (though he really just wanted to crawl into a hole), than standing around here with ripped shorts, scraped knees (and hand!), and a bruised pride. “You can take it for yourself, if you want, that goes for you too, Beat, I don’t really want it anymore.”

Beat bit his lip lightly before moving Yoyo out of the way to get closer to the fence. ‘I’m gonna go take him home, actually,’ he began to Garam, he motioned for him to move a little bit closer, and once he did, whispered, “Take the bike back to the garage, I know he wants it, he just doesn’t want to admit it right now, you can surprise him with it later.” Garam nodded at that.

“Sorry man, I won’t do anything like that again,” he said, “Or I mean, without warning haha, I’ll still fuck with you so long as you know about it, yeah?”

Yoyo nodded, “Sorry for being a little bitch about it.”

“No, no, you weren't, I swear, I just gotta be more careful next time, that was a shitty thing to do and everyone here knows that, I’m not gonna lie and say it was okay.”

Yoyo nodded once more and then sighed, “Well alright, I’m gonna head home now I guess, you two have fun.”

Beat grabbed his hand (the un-scraped one, of course) before he had the chance to walk too far. Yoyo looked up at him, confused. “You know you forgot your skates, right?” he said, “And you know I’m coming with you too, right? I’m not just gonna let you walk, _walk_ , home by yourself right now.”

He huffed out a laugh, “Fuck, you’re right.” He let go of Beat’s hand, turned around and sat on the pavement for a moment to put his skates back on, before getting back up again, “I literally would have left there here if you didn’t say anything, or at least walked halfway home before realizing I was only in socks.”

Beat snickered, “If you weren’t hurt right now I would’ve let you do that, too.”

Yoyo punched his arm lightly, “Of course you would, I’d never put somethin’ like that past you,” he said, “Hey wait a minute- I’m not even hurt! Like what, a few scrapes? As if.”

Beat rolled his eyes (not that Yoyo would notice anyways, but he digressed). He pushed him forward a little on his skates. “You wanna race back to the garage?” He asked. There was no bad day that a good race couldn’t fix. Yoyo knew this, too.

“Pft, sure dude, loser has to do the laundry next week!” And he was already gone. Beat laughed before hurrying to catch up. After the both of them left, Garam grabbed the bike, and started to head to the garage as well, though at a much slower pace, of course. He had no idea why Yoyo would want a bike in the first place, but he wasn’t about to just leave it here after all of that. Maybe he would paint it or something when he got back. Make it special or whatever, who knows.

\---

Yoyo skittered to a stop at the entrance to the garage, Beat following not too far behind. “AHA!” He shouted, already feeling much better, “I won and you didn’t!”

Beat sighed a little dramatically, “I guess we know who’s gonna be doing the laundry next week, huh,” He said, adjusting his headphones a little. He wasn’t actually too mad that he lost, He would never let Yoyo win on purpose, that would be a little too fucked up, but It was just convenient that he happened to win this time around.

“Yup, that’s all you pal. I’m so sorry for your loss…” He stated with fake empathy.

“Yeah, yeah, get off your high horse, green man, you still gotta do it for this week.”

“Oh whatever, It’s still worth it.”

“Whatever you say, my guy.”


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gum has some suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW's: None for now!

Gum sat awake in bed. She wasn’t entirely sure what time it was, but that didn’t matter at the moment. The lights in the room were off, of course, which meant that she couldn’t see all that well. This, right now, happened to be pretty convenient though. If she couldn’t properly see, then that meant anyone else couldn’t see either. She was planning to catch Corn in his little act tonight, she wasn’t sure what he was up to, but she found it awfully suspicious that he would leave every night, without fail, and not return until early morning. She didn’t fully catch when he started doing it either, but she had personally realized he started leaving about a week ago. She had planned to ask him about it earlier, but didn’t want to intrude if it was just a few nights kind of deal. Everyone deserved at least some semblance of privacy, but she could tell that whatever had been going on was starting to eat at him.

Suddenly, she heard a gasp from across the room. _’Awake, then,’_ she thought. She wondered for a moment if she should talk to him about this now, or wait until he gets back. She ended up settling for the latter option. The dude was obviously a little shaken up right now. She could wait. She sat and listened while he got ready to leave. Eventually, he made his way out of the garage, and she sat up.

Usually, she wouldn’t have ever stayed up this late to begin with, let alone even later, so she was already feeling a little tired. Maybe she would go and skate a little outside or something, to stay awake. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and began putting on her skates. She tied up her hair into a small ponytail (she needed a haircut soon, maybe she would ask Rhyth to do it this time around) and put on her aviator hat. She walked out to the hallway, and then out to the garage. She figured she would do a few laps around the place before heading back inside, so she went to do just that.

Even though she was going to find out soon, she still wondered what it could be that Corn was hiding. Or not hiding, but rather didn’t want to tell anyone about, she supposed. The lot of them were pretty close, and it’s not like they all didn’t know a lot about each other anyways, surely it couldn’t be something embarrassing or anything. If it was, they would’ve all already found out about it. Was anyone else ever gone when he was gone? She never thought to check. She knew Beat liked to be alone at Rokkaku-Dai sometimes, and Rhyth occasionally liked to hang with Yoyo over on 99th Street. Cube was also gone sometimes, but again, that’s explainable. Jazz would sometimes head to the Skyscraper District at night to sit up on the buildings for inspiration, but that was normal too. 

After only two laps around the garage she stopped back inside to check if anyone was home (or rather, not home). She started at the front, there was nobody in the living area, and they didn’t have a kitchen, so that was fairly easy. The next room was her’s and Corn’s, and of course it was empty. After that was Yoyo, Beat, and Garam’s room, where only Yoyo was missing. A little odd, but if Rhyth was also gone she wouldn’t have to worry about it. The next room was Combo, Piranha’s, and Cube’s, which Cube, as expected, was missing from. Piranha, however, was also missing, which was a little strange to say the least. She never knew of Piranha to be one to leave at night, but she would look into it. The next room was Rhyth and Jazz’s. Gum thought it was a little weird at first that they decided to room together, but it turns out that they got along quite well, strangely enough. Both of them were asleep in there, though. Makes things a little worrying for the Yoyo situation, in any case. She would check up on that later. The last room belonged to Zero Beat, and NT-3000, both of which were present. She would check for Clutch, but he no longer stayed at the garage with everyone else, opting instead for an apartment after everyone expressed their dislike of him. She, for one, quite liked the change, and Zero and NT deserved his room more anyways.

With all of that settled, she went back to her own room and sat down. She doubted that Yoyo had anything to do with the Corn situation, but Piranha was a much more likely candidate. The two of them talked occasionally, and she liked to think they were at least somewhat friends. She never listened too intently about what they talked about but she assumed it had something or other to do with technology half the time. 

Suddenly there was a thunk sound in the hallway.

“Fuck,” a voice said. _Beat, then._

She got up to go check on him. He was laying in the hallway.

“Beat.”

He jumped a little, “Yes, Gum.”

“Why are you laying in the hallway.”

He hesitated, “Oh you know, I uh, I’m just chillin’.”

“Just chillin’, huh?” She deadpanned, “This doesn’t have anything to do with Yoyo does it?”

“Haha, whaaat, who’s Yoyo? Never met the guy, sounds like a weirdo.”

“Beat I don’t care if you go look for him, you know that right.”

Beat looked bewildered. He did, in fact, not know that. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Gum started, “Now get outta here before I make you.”

He nodded and got to his feet quickly, “Right, seeya later Gum, I’ll let you know what’s going on when I get back, then.” And he left.

It should be about time for Corn to show back up, so Gum headed right back into the room to wait. And true to the prediction, he showed up not long after.

“And where have you been for the last four hours?” She started.

He looked at her almost in shock. He didn’t know exactly how to respond. “Don’t worry about it.” Amazing response. Spectacular. Nice going.

“Well jeez Corn, now I’m going to worry about it even more, you know that, right,” she began, he was about to reply before she continued, “And don’t you even think about lying either, I know you’ve been doing this for a while, and it's been bothering you recently, so clearly it’s something important.”

He was truly at a loss for words. She would know if he was lying, he wasn’t much of a great liar, that was more Yoyo’s schtick. He could always give it a shot though, but again, It wouldn’t work out. But could he trust Gum with this information? Would she want to tell the rest of the gang? Gum wasn’t like that, but she did care about the rest of the gang as if they were her kids. If she knew what he was doing related to the Noise Tanks, she might freak. Especially given the fact that the whole thing was a little skeevy anyways. He didn’t know if they would turn out to be the same as NT, or even Roboy, even though he was a bit of an asshole sometimes. He would like to hope they would be like that, but if he were being honest with himself, he had no clue if that was going to be the case. He didn’t even know what he did to make NT and Roboy nice for the most part, which was completely unlike him. He was supposed to be the genius of the group, not the guy who didn’t even know what he was doing.

“Corn,” Gum interrupted, “You’re getting carried away in your head again, I’m not going to be mad if that’s what you’re thinking, promise.”

He looked at her for a second before sitting down on his own bed. He looked down at the floor, and started, “Piranha and I are fixing the rest of the Noise Tanks.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I think that’s great, Corn,” she said, “That you two would want to do that, I mean. I’m sure it would mean a lot to NT, too.”

“You’re not worried about it?” he asked, “Or mad about it? You think it’ll be fine?”

She gave a hint of a laugh, “Of course I’m not worried about it, or mad, even. I think the both of you are really great for at least trying it out, it’s incredibly thoughtful. And I'm positive you two of all people could pull it off. I’d never be worried about something like this.”

Corn didn’t know how to reply to that. If he were being honest with himself he was getting a little choked up about it all. Gum was able to tell, apparently, because she got up from where she was sitting, came over, and gave him a hug.

“I won’t tell anybody else you know,” she said, “If you don’t want me to that is. I don’t think many of them would react negatively, but I won’t say anything if it makes you feel better.”

“Please don’t,” he replied after a bit. He really had to get it together, “I don’t want anybody else knowing yet.”

“Don’t worry about it then, the secrets safe with me.”

He sighed, and finally returned the hug, “Thank you, Gum.”


End file.
